


What’s the Right Thing to Do

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 双向暗恋的故事XD





	1. Chapter 1

教室门被推开，一个惹眼的男人走了进来。他大概也不过就是十八九岁的年纪，深色的短发，灰绿色的眼睛，目光和脊背一样笔直，但也许是因为神色冷漠，看起来就有一种跟年龄不太相符的、冷峻迷人的气质。  
反正这会儿他把Charles的视线完全从课程大纲上吸引了过来。相当英俊——他在心里默默评估。  
那人开始找位置，但临近开堂教室里几乎座无虚席。毕竟他们选修的这门叫做《公平》的哲学课程是本校最受本科生欢迎的课程之一。  
然后他迎上了Charles的目光，那给他的眉间制造了一些阴影，好像不小心看见了什么刺眼的东西。但说到底他还是走过来在Charles身边的空位坐下了。毕竟这间教室留给他的选择并不多，遑论助教还在讲台上用麦克风催促着学生们落座，像剧院经理那样指挥纪律。  
Charles看到他低头在课堂名牌上写下了Erik Lehnsherr这个名字。  
很好，这个Erik Lehnsherr坐下的时候既没问他的意愿，也没像个有教养的人那样同他交换姓名，看起来就像座社交的孤岛——虽说英俊，但相当恼人的傲慢无礼。

课程开始了。教授笑着说他记性不那么好，为了保证他能尽量记住学生们的名字，这堂课的座位就按照今天这样固定下来，以及相邻座位的学生们最好能彼此喜欢，因为课堂上会有不少的双人讨论时间，课后也会有一些需要两人配合才能完成的课业。  
Charles用余光瞥了一眼Erik，发现他正不为所动地望着讲台。  
第一堂课照例从一个经典的道德困境出发。假设你驾驶着一辆满载着乘客的火车，正在通过一条岔路：预设路径的铁轨上有五名工人而岔道上恰巧也有一名，你想要刹住火车但发现制动系统失灵，那么你会放任火车前行杀死五个人，还是调转车头牺牲掉岔道上的那一个？  
教授让大家举手表决，大部分学生都选择了调转车头的方案，毕竟死一个人总比死五个人听起来好一些。  
Erik是为数不多选择继续前进的人。于是教授让他谈谈理由。  
“用数量决定对错和多数暴政有什么区别？”Charles第一次听到他说话，略低沉的声线，带一点德国口音。  
Charles举手，教授示意他说话。  
“但很多情况下我们并没有更好的决策机制。”Charles说：“在设问的危险情况下，我们不得不保证效率。”  
这次Erik终于屈尊扭头看了他一眼。  
“假如说岔道上的那个工人不是个普通人呢？比如说他拥有某种特殊能力，或者说他实际上是个精英——”Erik试图用结果主义反驳结果主义：“假设他是个暑期勤工俭学的常春藤本科生，就像是你，你会坚持同样的选择吗？”  
“哦，我会的。”Charles坦然地说：“假如说就读这所名校让我确实具备了一些比五个普通人更高的生命价值，那就是危机面前我会没有犹豫地为他们做出牺牲。”  
Erik闻言狠狠瞪了他一眼，半是震惊半是怀疑，像是要找出他在说一些冠冕堂皇的场面话的端倪。  
“很好的回答。”这时候教授出面调停：“虽然这实际上偏离了哲学的话题。”他眯起眼睛辨认Charles名牌上的名字，然后对后者说：“你是个高尚的人，Charles。”  
“谢谢。”Charles笑了起来：“当然，如果我能用脑电波提醒那些无辜的人快躲开，那会更好。”  
“还不如让我用磁控力操纵着那台火车停下。”Erik冷冰冰地说，看起来对他挽回气氛的玩笑话毫不买账。  
“而你做了勇敢的回答，Erik。现在请你们都坐下。”教授将这个话题揭过。

两个课时中间有10分钟的茶歇时间。  
等Erik折返教室的时候发现有一群人走过来和Charles搭话。一个有黑人血统的男孩子正和Charles握手：“你好Charles，我是Darwin，我也是生物系的，我没想到你也会来选这门课，我以为你只对遗传学感兴趣，毕竟我总是看到你泡在实验室。”  
“幸会Darwin。”Charles很自如地笑，看起来对这种场合充满了掌控力：“不好意思我在实验室的时候不太留意周边的人。”  
“哦没关系，毕竟我们现在认得彼此了。”Darwin挺兴奋地说：“你今晚要不要来参加我们的派对？大部分都是生物系的本科生，而且有不少人对你仰慕已久——”  
Darwin的话没说完就被回归的Erik打断了。后者用某种漠不关心但又充满存在感的姿态在Charles身边重新坐下，让Darwin只能转战到斜倚着桌面的一角。  
“当然。”Charles看了Erik一眼，好像突然对那种活动产生了兴趣似的。  
“太棒了，今晚9点，在布兰克街的那家‘冲撞’。”

第二段课时并没有拯救他们的关系。在教授抛出一个大海漂流中的食人问题、并让学生们两两进行讨论之后，Charles又和Erik争论起来。  
最后Charles扶了一下额头，对Erik说：“撇开那些，我们还没有真的认识过。”说着他向Erik伸出右手：“我是Charles Xavier，生物系二年级的学生。”  
Erik垂下眼睛看他的手掌，Charles在心底低呼，天哪，这个操蛋家伙的睫毛可真长。  
“Erik Lehnsherr，法律系二年级。”最后他草草和Charles握了一下手，像是对后者抛过来的橄榄枝的勉强让步。这种无礼的心不在焉突然激怒了Charles，好的，他可以理解这家伙是个混球，但他怎么敢这样对待自己的善意，Erik和他说话的时候甚至从来不看他的眼睛，就好像他的面孔非常有碍观瞻似的。但那明明不是事实。  
“从你今天的课堂发言看，你以后很有可能就是那种只认钱和权势的律师。”Charles生气地说道。  
这话倒是让Erik能看着他的眼睛说话了。  
“我只是就事论事，诚实至少比伪善强。”Erik看起来有点咬牙切齿：“明显的利他行为不外是伪装起来的自私行为。”  
哦，他的虹膜在灯光下有种晶体般的深邃裂纹，他还会引用道金斯（演化理论学者，《自私的基因》的作者）的话。这种组合让Charles一时没能反击对方的恶意揣测。  
下课后Erik没和他道别就匆匆走了。一个金发的女学生走过来对Charles说：“嘿，你想不想换个位子？看起来你和邻座不是那么处得来，而他恰好是我愿意接手的那种类型。我的芳龄对你挺感兴趣的，所以假如你愿意的话——”  
“哦，没那个必要。”Charles不知道为什么很快就打断了那位女士的话并谢绝她的好意，而通常他会记得穿戴自己的风度：“毕竟我们只是来学习的不是吗？”  
他那种“课堂不是给你用来猎艳”的说辞通常会让人嗤之以鼻。不过可能是因为他长得不错，所以那个金发妞只是有点意外地耸了耸肩。

晚上Charles去了布兰克街的“冲撞”，那是学校附近的一间餐吧。他到的时候，Darwin已经和一群男男女女喝得半醉了。  
他们当然还没到饮酒年龄，这方面Charles不是老古板，他喜欢偶尔的放纵，当然也需要。他很快就和那群生物系的学生混熟了，跳上一张桌子把一根超长试管中的红酒喝得涓滴不剩。这点燃了派对的气氛，他挥舞双臂摆出一副“I’m the king of the world”的架势，然后和在场的每一个人碰拳击掌。  
直到他撞进了一双灰绿的眼睛。这让他脚步趔趄了一下，差点从那张桌子上掉下来。  
Erik见鬼的Lehnsherr，他为什么会出现在这里？  
他当然不是Charles的跟踪狂，事实上他穿着餐吧调酒师的黑色制服，那种禁欲的立领款衬衣让他的身材显得越发赏心悦目——  
当然，这不是重点，他在看见Charles在桌上站稳之后立刻皱着眉别开了眼，就像Charles是什么很不美好的存在，就像今天早上那样。  
Charles心情复杂地从桌上跳下来，说不清是气恼还是别的。  
好在身边有源源不断的攀谈和酒精饮料填充他惆怅的空隙，Darwin倒是没有诓他，这群人都很喜欢他，而且不少都像Darwin那样一早知道他的存在。  
当然，这本来就是Charles Xavier生活的常态，他在各种意义上都是无可挑剔的存在，外貌、性格、学识都算是出类拔萃，甚至英式足球和帆船都玩得很好。他在社交场合一贯都所向披靡，连童子军夏令营里那种最面目可憎的教官都对他另眼相待。  
直到今天遇见Erik Lehnsherr，他就像是对Charles的一切都心怀不满，以一种相当理直气壮的姿态。这种陌生的境遇让Charles几乎有点措手不及，只能让“厌恶”这一唯一可选项占据上风。  
到了1点以后这群人大部分都喝得烂醉了，于是开始三五成群地散场，Charles半躺在沙发位上稍作休息。有一个历史系大四的男生，Charles忘了他的名字，只记得那群人都管他叫“天启”，走过来坐在了他的身边。他坐得有点过分地近了，Charles能感觉到对方裤管下的滚烫热度，于是他不着痕迹地往旁边靠了靠。  
“Charles，你喜欢男人是不是？”对方很直白地开口了：“看到你的第一眼我就知道了。”  
“那是我的隐私，和阁下没有关系。”  
“嘿，那可有莫大的关系。”他凑近一些在Charles的耳边说：“我能给你买杯酒吗？”  
“用不着。”Charles冷淡地拒绝了。他突然有点震惊地发现，其实自己在面对真正讨厌的人时，也难免流露出那种不假辞色的冷漠态度。  
“我技术很不错的。”对方还在借着酒劲寡廉鲜耻地营销自己：“长度和硬度都会让你满意——”  
“闭嘴。”Charles霍的从沙发上站了起来，脑袋里有些酒后的眩晕，但态度倒是让人确信无疑：“你再多说一句，我就要揍你了。”  
“哦，那我可期待得很——”对方还想凑过来的时候，被一只隔空伸过来的手臂挡住了。  
“他已经说得很清楚了。”来人这样警告天启。Charles觉得那声音竟然有点耳熟，他意外地顺着那只横在天启胸前的手抬起视线，发现那人一脸遇到麻烦的嫌恶神色。  
“你他妈的是谁？”天启看着Erik的装扮说：“滚远点。”  
“我他妈的在这里工作。”Erik还是那种冷冷的语调：“你他妈的再给这里找麻烦，我就把你的屎都揍出来。”  
天启瞪着他看了一会儿，对方看起来显然是那种会说到做到的狠角色，倒不是说他惧怕和对方干架，但毕竟他喝了酒占据劣势。于是最后他只是悻悻地走了。

麻烦解除，Erik松开拳头准备继续回到吧台工作。这时候Charles叫住了他：“请给我一杯莫吉托。”  
Erik转过身来，神色凶狠地看着他：“我是调酒师，不是服务生。”  
“哦，你也不是保安，可它并不妨碍你把一些碍眼的人赶走。”Charles冲着他竖起食指：“一杯莫吉托。”  
Erik没理他，自顾自地回了吧台，发现Charles正摇摇晃晃地坐上吧台前的高脚凳。  
“现在你能服务我了吧？”Charles撑着下颔，用那种不胜酒力的迷幻表情看着Erik。后者见状像是低低咒骂了一句，然后向他伸手：“证件。”  
Charles把自己用来买醉的假证件递了过去，上面是他已经25岁了的那种谎话。Erik瞪着那张卡片上的信息，忍耐着没多说什么，然后背过身去开始工作。  
一分钟后，一杯半是冰块的液体被推到了Charles面前，里面的那片薄荷叶像是他的理智一样摇摇欲坠。  
他舔了舔下唇，灌下一大口，但没找到那种能让他在这个处境下振作起来的辛辣味道。  
“你忘了加朗姆。”Charles说。  
“因为卖酒给你是违法的。”Erik继续手头的工作，没有劳神从那些五花八门的酒瓶上抬眼。  
“我已经给你看过证件了——”品学兼优的生物系学生妄图继续反驳，但被对方投射过来的冰冷视线终止了。  
“我刚才上脸书查了你的出生年月，别告诉我你在自己的社交平台上撒谎。”  
Charles一时无言以对。他拿出手机查看脸书的app，但没有得到Erik Lehnsherr请求添加好友的提示。就好像有人来你精心打理的地盘参观了一圈，但是再也提不起兴趣再来一次了。  
这大概就是所谓的挫败感的迎头痛击了。Charles丢下一张20美金的钞票，然后把手插回裤兜里向外走去。  
他刚走出50米远，Erik倒是出人意料地追了上来。  
“我还没有找钱给你。”他说着递给Charles几张纸币。  
“你不知道世界上还有小费这种东西吗？”Charles在晚风中叹了口气：“留着它吧，谢谢你刚才替我解围。”  
“你是有什么毛病？”Erik难以置信地瞪着他：“为了上这所大学有多少本科生需要打5份工来维持生计，你居然敢这样浪费。”  
“只是一点小费，我又没有奢侈到买一辆限量版的兰博基尼——”  
“我差点忘记了，你的家族拥有大半个纽约上州。”Erik别开眼，露出了一种“看我在和你说什么呢”的讽刺神情。而那种神情刺伤了Charles的自尊心。  
“我没有挥霍家里的钱，我是全奖录取的，而且我还在游泳馆做兼职……”说到这里Charles有点懊恼地抓过那些小额钞票：“算了，没什么好说的，反正你可以随便揣测我。”  
说完他就转身继续往学校的方向走去，作为一个喝醉的人，他走得飞快，像是在怒气冲冲地劈开夜色。  
而Erik竟然没有折返回餐吧，他跟在Charles身后不疾不徐地走着。  
路灯把他们一前一后的两个影子拉得老长，但总是找不到交汇点。  
“你怎么知道的，关于我家族的那些事。”Charles突然在面前闷声问道。  
“你对自己的知名度还真是一无所知。”虽然语气听起来真的不是那种久仰美名的意思，但他好歹还是把Charles送回了宿舍。大概是天启事件让他有点心有余悸，或者他可能是担心Charles独自走回宿舍的道路上会操遍全世界。谁知道呢。

两天后又有《公平》的课程。  
Charles考虑自己该穿点什么，Erik Lenhsherr总是穿得像是在走T台，他必须还以颜色。  
就在他在两件衬衣中游移不定的时候，他接到了妹妹Raven的电话。  
“快给我点灵感，”Charles如获至宝地问道，“白色暗纹和纯白色，哪件衬衣更好？”  
“两件都不好。”电话那头没好气地说：“你是要去约会？”  
“不，我去上课。”  
“上课不值得劳师动众地打扮，你甚至可以穿着睡袍去。”  
“那是另一回事。”Charles笑着坚持：“告诉我你的想法。”  
“那就紫色的针织衫加卡其裤好了。”他的妹妹懒洋洋地说：“让人一眼就能看出你是个处于活跃求偶期的基佬。”  
Charles有点困扰地低笑了一下：“你是认真的吗？”  
“哦，我是，但老实说你那样打扮挺好看的。”Raven接着说：“而你要大费周章地为一堂课打扮的理由是？”  
“那堂课有一个讨厌的家伙。”  
“听起来可没那么讨厌。”  
“他的性格很恶劣——你知道我很少这么评价别人，”Charles停顿了一下，决定实话实说：“虽然客观来讲，长得还可以。”  
“他伤害你了吗？”Raven这才有点认真地问：“是那种真正的品格问题吗？”  
“哦，你不必担心我，亲爱的，你知道我有能力狠狠地踢他的屁股。”  
“他的名字是？”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“Lehnsherr怎么拼？”  
“L-E-H-N-S-H-E-”Charles随口答着，突然警觉起来：“你问这个做什么？”  
“我在脸书上搜他。”Raven沉默了一会儿，忽然尖叫道：“老天，这只是长得还可以？！他看起来比克里斯蒂安贝尔还辣！”  
“而你听起来正在背叛自己的兄长。”Charles语气沉痛地说道，但没有反驳妹妹的溢美之词。  
“你才不想踢他的屁股。”Raven相当冷静地答道：“你想跪在地上吸他的老二。”  
“胡扯。”Raven的胡言乱语几乎要让Charles笑出来了，但不知道为什么他现在更感到忧心：“这样荒谬绝伦的下流话不准对别人说。”  
“可你猜怎么着，我已经发出了添加Erik为好友的申请。”她的妹妹说道：“而就在上一秒，他通过了。”

Charles走进教室的时候Erik刚坐下。  
“离我妹妹远点。”Charles打扮得花枝招展，但听起来就像对妹妹恋情严防死守的那种兄长。他警告过Raven别自作主张地跟Erik牵扯上什么关系，但她从来不是那种能好言相劝的妹妹类型。  
“你他妈的在说谁？”对方冷冰冰的脸上也窜起了一丝怒意。  
“Raven Darkholme，她是我妹妹。”  
Erik一脸莫名其妙，显然没明白Charles在说什么。这时候他的手机上弹出了一条脸书的提示，一个叫Raven Darkholme的陌生女孩发来一条问候消息。  
撇开别的不说，Raven倒是个漂亮女孩，眼神有一点和Charles类似的，来自优渥出身的教养和叛逆。  
“你在说她？”Erik没什么语气地说：“我都不清楚她怎么会得知我的存在。”  
那种没有对Raven品头论足的语气并没有让Charles好过一点，他感觉自己的脸一定烧起来了。  
所幸课堂铃声在这时恰到好处地响了起来。

第二课的话题是是否可以为生命定价。  
教授给的案例是70年代臭名昭著的福特Pinto事件，课程进入双人讨论时间。  
“人类的生命无法被定价。”Charles说：“人类的创造力、审美、感情、人性都是无法用金钱采买到的最可贵的东西。”  
“人类的生命当然可以被定价，否则就不会有保险定损和民事诉讼的伤亡赔付。”Erik对那些话一点也不感兴趣。  
“我不会把那个叫做定价，它只是一种世俗意义上的经济行为，用有限的方式对一种无限的损失进行补偿。”Charles皱着眉解释。  
“你只是因为家境优越所以才抱有此类幻想。”Erik讽刺道：“你从来不必承受生命定价的屈辱。”  
可你一直让我受辱，Charles想，你一点也不认可我。  
“可是你什么都愿意出售吗？比如说你的爱情，你愿意把它标上一个价格放在货柜里吗？”  
“没什么不可以的，只要价格够好。”听起来恋爱好像是Erik人生中最无足轻重的一件事：“你想买吗？”  
“为什么我会想买？”Charles觉得自己好不容易降温的脸又烧了起来，看看他之前说的那句蠢话，Lehnsherr保管在心底嘲笑自己对他那种莫须有的迷恋。  
“我不知道。你看起来好像有兴趣，毕竟你特地问了。”Erik板着脸，用那种跟风花雪月毫无关系的理性语气说。  
“我只是举例，就像询问会不会卖掉你的一颗肾脏那样，”Charles徒劳地解释着，“看在上帝的份上，你不是学法律的吗，还要我澄清这么简单的逻辑？”  
到了全课堂讨论的环节，教授又挑Erik和Charles站起来发言，好像看他们俩为了迥异的观点争得脸红脖子粗非常有意思似的。  
Erik气势汹汹地说了一大通歪理，Charles逐条反驳，像是法庭论战的那种，好几个回合过后，Charles生气地总结道：“胡说八道，都是胡说八道，Erik，而你竟然还不敢看着我的眼睛回应。”  
邻座闻言偏过头看了看他的眼睛，那里面有种让人心悸的深沉。  
“就好像那有什么看点似的。”他别开眼，用那种丝毫也没有被打动的语气说道。

眼睛一直是Charles身上最漂亮的部分。这个观点在接近二十年的生命中被无数次印证。而现在，竟然有人胆敢宣称它们乏善可陈，就像是把珍珠错认为鱼眼睛的那种蠢蛋。  
Charles在泳池边暗自咒骂。这会儿他正在游泳馆打工，他从小玩帆船和皮划艇，熟识水性，因此得到了一份在泳池兼职做救生员的工作。  
随后他就看到自己咒骂的对象只穿着一条泳裤走了进来，赤裸裸地炫耀着一种让人头晕目眩的肉欲之美。  
Charles当然不会自作多情到认为在自己同Erik说他在游泳馆打工后，后者就特地用这种方式来与他照面，尤其是在他贬低过他的眼睛之后。  
虽然Erik讲话的时候常常让人感到心情恶劣，但那真是一具魅力四射的身体，穿着衣服的时候Charles很难如此具象地描摹出他结实漂亮的胸肌，更不要说那窄到犯罪的腰和肌理分明的人鱼线。  
Charles不太确定自己的表情是不是显得太过痴迷了，反正Erik看到他的时候有点得意忘形地扯了扯嘴角，然后戴上泳帽和泳镜，一头扎进水里。  
有那么一瞬间Charles有点希望Erik在水池里抽筋闭溺，而自己绝不会去施以援手。但随后他就对自恶毒的念头倍感震惊。他当然得去救Erik，他别无选择，更何况那还能让他手脚并用地品尝一下后者的身体，在他不能对自己口吐恶言的情况下。  
但Erik娴熟的泳姿没有给Charles留下任何行善或者作恶的机会。

在Charles去洗手间的当口Erik从泳池爬起来走进了淋浴间。小便池不大体面地就建在男更衣室的浴场边上，所以当Charles小解完毕、费力地猫下腰扭动着屁股把那条过紧的泳裤从膝盖拉上来然后转过身时，就和正面全裸的Erik打了个照面。  
瞧，上一秒他们还是冤家路窄的关系，这一秒他就看到Erik一脸扭曲地站在花洒下面，没在往任何部位抹泡沫，好像只是单纯的冲凉。在他们的视线撞上的那一刻，Erik立刻用双手捂住下体，同时迅速地背过身去。  
虽然只有短短的一瞬，但Charles似乎已经看到了一根超乎寻常的老二。那种从背面也能在双腿间窥见一截头部的尺寸。  
基督啊，他在心里默默地呻吟起来。

“Charles，你赢了。”Erik凝视着他的双眼说：“我不能抗拒你的眼睛所以怯于直视。”然后他在淋浴间的水流中热切地吻住了Charles。  
他的动作又凶又辣，把Charles按在墙壁上亲热。他们的下体硬邦邦地抵着彼此的小腹。  
“老天，这真是让人叹为观止。”在四片嘴唇分开的间隙中，Charles忍不住低头去看那根令他过目不忘的东西，嘴里喃喃地说道。  
然后他抱着Erik的腰跪在地上，舔它的头部。他舔过那条缝隙的时候Erik颤抖起来，他的手揉进了Charles深棕色的卷发。  
然后他用嘴唇把牙齿包起来，含住了前面的部分。Erik实在太大了，他无法吞下整根，光是一半已经在刺激他的咽反射，把他的眼角逼出泪花了。  
“好样的，Charles，宝贝，吸我。”Erik语无伦次地叫道。Charles神魂颠倒地抬起眼，却看到Raven一脸狡黠地看着自己说：“看我说过什么吧，你才不想踢他的屁股，你只想跪在地上吸他的老二。”  
下一秒Charles就惊醒过来。他发现自己正好端端地躺在自己的床上，独自一人。  
而前半截春梦显然让他兴致勃勃，他的阴茎正直挺挺地站着，一副欲求不满的模样。他心情忧郁地瞪着自己叛逃的下体，试着让自己冷静下来，但在心里默背元素周期表并不奏效。最后Charles放弃似的偏过脸咬住枕头的一角，一边在心里肖想Erik的裸体一边操自己的拳头。  
他依赖着对那根老二的幻想很快就到了。  
高潮的那一刻，Charles突然又甜蜜又苦涩地意识到，他似乎正在经历人生中史无前例的恋爱，而对象则是最有可能叫他死心的那一个。

Charles神不守舍地挨过了没有Erik的那个周末，好不容易才盼来《公平》第三课。  
作为一个优等生，还是口口声声说“课堂不是用来猎艳”的那种，他第一次加入了恋爱大过天的可耻阵营。  
但Erik并没有来上课。他通常会争分夺秒地抢在铃声响起前的那一秒走进来，但这次没有，Charles记不清自己多少次像个陷入青春期恋爱的傻姑娘那样望眼欲穿地看着门口，可什么也没发生。  
于是连他最喜欢的辩论环节都变得索然无味起来。毕竟不是所有人都像Erik那样敢于观点鲜明地挑衅他，除了前者之外，他从没遇到过像样的对手。  
课后他倒是收到了Raven的电话。  
“我今晚要跟你见面。”Raven说：“我刚交往了一个男朋友，我要介绍你们认识。”Raven比Charles小一级，她在这座城市的另一所大学就读。  
“亲爱的，我为了高兴。”Charles没精打采地说：“但恐怕今晚不行，我状态不佳。”  
“哦老天，你这时候理应张牙舞爪地盘问我Hank的一切信息，而不是像这样——”Raven想了想说：“你听起来很消沉，是因为Erik Lehnsherr吗？”  
看，他的妹妹永远都敏锐到比他自己都更精准地洞察先机。在他还忙着在中学的图书馆里读那些大部头的岁月里，他的妹妹就跳上了一个又一个蠢男孩的摩托后座。  
“大概。”Charles抓了抓头发：“我还没理清楚头绪。”  
“那我们更得出来喝一杯了，”Raven直接做了决定：“今晚9点，布兰克街的‘冲撞’。”  
“你怎么会知道那个地方？”Raven读书的地方离剑桥区很远，通常他们都选在中间的地方碰面。  
“那不是Erik打工的地方吗？”他的妹妹理所当然地说：“总得让我见见真人吧。”

最后Charles妥协了。他们晚上9点在那个会见到Erik的地方碰面，而他的妹妹一脸参观珍惜标本的亢奋神情，Charles不得不提醒她注意自己的言行。  
倒是Hank，Raven新交往的那个男朋友，看起来像是忠诚可靠的样子，不是那种夸夸其谈的草包。  
但出人意料，Erik也没出现在餐吧里。Charles看着Raven和Hank黏黏糊糊的劲头，突然有点悲从中来。  
他叫过一个服务生问：“Erik Lehnsherr今晚在吗？”  
“你找他？”那个服务生倒是毫不意外，看起来冲着Erik来这间餐吧的客人不在少数：“那不太巧，他每周二四六会在，今晚是他的休息日。”  
“可是上周同一个时候，我看到他在吧台工作。”  
“哦，谁知道呢，总有一些因为意外造成的调班吧。”对方随口说道。  
见不到意中人的郁闷加重了Charles的恶劣心情，于是他给自己叫了一打短杯酒。在他豪气干云地喝下两杯后，Raven按住了他的手。  
“你他妈的看起来像是失恋了。”Raven终于意识到了哥哥的失落：“这两天到底发生了什么？”  
哦，他总不能老实说他窥见了Erik的老二然后像发了疯一样地想跟他做爱。他想舔Erik的腹肌，或者能摸一下也行，这好像比推演公式和观察实验结果有意思多了。  
“你就不能跟Erik直说你想让他操你的嘴吗？”妹妹几乎是被Charles这幅悲悲戚戚的样子触怒了：“要是他敢拒绝，你就剪掉他的老二。”  
这话没打动Charles，倒是让一旁不明所以的Hank吓得一哆嗦。  
“亲爱的，这儿没人要对付你的老二。”她甚至还分神抚慰了一下Hank的神经，然后接着对Charles说：“你就这么同他说，他不会拒绝的，更何况你的嘴本来就挺有吸引力的。”  
这些话没工作，Raven看到Charles还是神思游离地盯着吧台，一脸世界末日的表情。于是她顺着哥哥的视线掉过头去，发现Erik和一个金发女人相携走了进来。  
那个女人看起来比他们年长一些，踩着高跟鞋摇曳生姿，有一种妩媚的成熟风情。他俩在吧台落了座。   
然后他们注意到了这边的注目，主要是Raven杀气腾腾的眼神，Erik没搭理他们，看起来像是感冒了那样有点儿虚弱。倒是旁边的金发女人好心情完全没被打扰，居然对着他们微笑了一下。  
不得不说那笑容还是极有杀伤力的，也难怪Erik会迷上她。Charles在心里绝望地想。  
他喝了很多酒，而一边的Raven在炮制各种阉掉Erik的剧本，但大部分内容他都没听进去。这时候Erik似乎接到了一通电话，于是拿起手机走到了餐吧外面的门廊。  
然后Raven就看到Charles忽然站了起来，冲着那个金发女人走了过去。  
“虽然绅士不能对女士动粗，但他妈的，我支持你Charles，干掉所有的狗男女！”她在后面摇旗呐喊。  
Charles走到女人面前，向她伸出手：“你好，我是Charles Xavier，Erik的同学。”  
那女人毫不意外地打量他：“我知道你是谁，我是Emma Frost，Erik的屁都不是。”  
那两片红唇中吐出的脏字让Charles震撼了一下，然后他笑起来：“介意我喝一杯吗？然后我才能把话题继续下去。”  
Emma很爽快地给他叫了一杯冰茶，看着Charles一饮而尽。然后他整理好自己的思路说：“这很冒昧，也许你跟Erik正在约会——”  
Emma不置可否地看着他，没承认也没否认，于是他只能硬着头皮继续：“但我想占用他一阵子，所以这是个提前的知会。”  
Emma看起来一脸忍俊不禁的模样，而这时候Erik正巧收线回来，看到Charles抱着一个冰茶的空杯在那里满腹心事地咬吸管，立刻朝着Emma咆哮起来：“你他妈的是有什么毛病，你给他买酒喝？你知道他才几岁？”  
金发女人倒是完全不以为忤：“哦，我知道他和你一样大，Erik，他刚才还劝我别跟你约会了。”  
Erik闻言一脸铁青，他不敢置信地瞪着Charles，然后骂了句脏话转身就走。  
上帝啊，他从没见过Erik大发雷霆的样子，而这次是为了这个正笑得前仰后合的女人，他一定是真心爱她，可她毫无心肝。  
Charles几乎是心怀怜悯地追了过去，两个同样心碎的人。Erik突然收住的脚步，令他猝不及防地撞了上去。  
“我很抱歉，Erik，”他让自己后退了半步然后望着对方的眼睛说：“我在你缺席的时候自作主张地跟Emma说了一些话。”  
“操，Charles，那个女人——”他咬着牙，手掌几乎要掐出血来：“你是认真的？”  
“Erik，给我开个价吧。”Charles说：“你说过的，都可以出售，对吧？”  
“你和那个天杀的女人之间，关我什么事？！”  
“什么女人？哦，和Emma没有关系。”Charles突然红了脸：“我想买你，恋爱、或者只打炮也可以。”  
Erik突然沉默了。那双灰绿色的眼睛像狼一样在黑夜中闪闪发亮。  
“你他妈的在耍我，Charles。”他喘着粗气说。  
“我他妈的没在耍你，”Charles叫道，“看看你的老二，我从没见过比它看起来更吸引人的东西，你当时居然捂住了它，我当时就想，上帝啊，这样的尤物应该拿出来让人参观，它值得所有的鲜花和掌声——”  
Charles还没说完就被Erik吻住了，后者搂紧他的腰，让他们的下体严丝合缝地贴在一起，而那根让Charles朝思暮想的东西正紧紧抵着他的大腿。  
“去我的宿舍，我会把室友揍到今晚都不敢回来，不会有人打扰我们。”Erik拉过Charles快步向前走去。  
“可我们还没谈好价格……”Charles突然笑了起来：“我得说你真的很有职业素养。”  
“闭嘴，好好享受你的免费试用。”

-FIN-


	2. There is Nothing Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万视角番外篇，已完结

Erik正待出门，他的室友叫住了他。  
“嘿，伙计，我今晚要和生物系的一群本科生去‘冲撞’聚会。”那个叫Azazel的俄罗斯人说话永远像是大着舌头：“我记得你就在那儿打工吧。”  
“我今晚轮休。”  
“那正好一起来，据我所知今晚会有不少妞。”  
“不必。”Erik不感兴趣地说：“生物系都是书呆子。”  
“这话不实，那边也产美人，”Azazel仍是过分热心的样子，“你该去碰碰运气，说不定还能找个人今晚来上一发——”  
Azazel的痴心妄想还没感慨完，就被Erik关在了门后。他要赶去法律系的行政楼见学术顾问，后者在接到了他春学期的意向课程清单后，就火急火燎地把他约去面谈了。  
“Erik，我想跟你谈谈你的问题。”那个叫Magda的女人好脾气地从镜片后看他。  
“我不认为自己有任何问题。”Erik看着他的清单皱眉：“这上面没有任何离经叛道的东西。”他选的只是民事法律、财务报表分析、中级偏微分方程这些循规蹈矩的课程，他甚至不明白这为什么触怒了对方的神经。  
“瞧，这就是你的问题。”Magda说：“通常我总要劝说学生们多花点时间在正业上，但是你，你完全就是个务实的功利主义者，我甚至从没见你选修过任何与文学或是艺术有关的东西。”她交叠着双手望向Erik：“告诉我，你对它们一点兴趣都没有吗？”  
“一点兴趣都没有。”Erik没有犹豫地说。  
“这不可能！”Magda震惊地跳了起来：“这所学校有接近400年的悠久历史，人文情怀是它最为迷人的所在。”  
“对德国人来说，四个世纪只是弹指。”Erik硬邦邦地与她对峙。  
“听着，你不能这样，这儿不是什么学术集中营或者白领生产流水线，你得学会放松下来，”她拿起笔在那份清单上画了起来：“让我们去掉这门让人昏昏欲睡的经济学原理，加上政治哲学系的《公平》，你得相信我那是门很有意思的课——”  
“你没有权利干涉我的选择。”  
“哦，我有”Magda说，“它是我的工作，而我碰巧很喜欢。”  
对面的学生立刻对她怒目而视。于是Magda退让了半步：“Erik，你应该试着把自己从无穷无尽的论文和打工里解救出来，去学着享受大学生活，浪费点时间，出去约会，谈几场恋爱——”  
一大早连续被两个人教唆着恋爱真的很烦，于是Erik当机立断地说：“我会试试那堂课，《公平》。”  
反正按照学校的规矩，在第三堂课以前放弃能获得全额退款。感谢这所有着他妈的400年历史的私立学校，它的每一个学分都贵得离谱。

下午，Erik去了阶梯教室，那是他刚注册的《公平》的第一堂课。他把自己的时间表排得很满，所以通常踩着点上课，进门的那一刻，他倒是对这门课有点刮目相看——没想到命题如此空洞的课程居然这么受欢迎，可见这所学校最不缺的就是有钱的闲人。  
然后他就看见了一张出众的脸。  
请恕Erik没那么喜欢文学，所以他的第一反应是，那是张色彩饱和度很高的脸，他的眼睛和嘴唇都是。而那张脸的主人正直勾勾地瞪着他，这让Erik疑惑起来，因为他通常只对欠自己钱的人露出那种神情，而他们显然素不相识。  
但出于某种他自己也说不清的动因，他在那人旁边坐下了，即便那时候助教正用话筒把他引向另一个方向。  
他坐下后不动声色地观察了一下对方，桌上摊着两支高定款万宝龙钢笔，笔盖上镌刻着C.X.两个字母，然后他的视线瞥向对方的名牌卡，Charles Xavier。  
这让他丧失了同对方攀谈的意愿。这所学校里多的是这样身家背景雄厚、依赖着祖荫拿到录取函的人。而眼前的这一位，虽然长得有几分出人意料的讨喜，但那又怎样。  
直到上课他才真正领教到这位Xavier公子的厉害。很少有人敢这么横冲直撞地同Erik辩论，因为他总是一脸很难招惹的模样，言辞犀利到让人头疼。但Charles不是那种怂包，他落落大方，语气从容，把Erik对比成了那种不讲理的混蛋。  
而且听听他说了什么——  
“假如说就读这所名校让我确实具备了一些比五个普通人更高的生命价值，那就是危机面前我会没有犹豫地为他们做出牺牲。”  
没人能用那么坦然的态度说出那种鬼话。Charles脸上没有瑕疵的真诚让Erik觉得他值得一座小金人。  
但很可惜，他就是没能从那双蓝眼睛里找到一丁点演技的痕迹。而对方居然还冲着他很俏皮地笑了一下。  
这让Erik狼狈而又迅速地扭过头去。

处于课间茶歇状态的Xavier让Erik再次大开眼界。  
他身边搭讪的人简直没有断下过，这世界上永远不缺对他的面孔和他那番说辞买账的蠢材，而其中一个居然堂而皇之地坐在了Erik的位置上。  
Erik不客气地走过去向对方宣誓了座位的主权，然后让耳朵饱受那些愚蠢对话的荼毒。  
那个被迫挪开的黑人男孩在锲而不舍地同Charles说话，他叫Darwin，和Charles一样是生物系的学生。然后他就听到Charles说：“你好Darwin，对于一个生物系的学生来讲，你的名字真是再迷人不过了。”  
看在上帝的份上，对方居然明显地脸红了，而他还是个天杀的黑人（没有种族歧视的意思）。  
在那种调情般的语调下，Erik觉得自己牙关都有点酸了。幸好Charles不同他这样说话，否则的话，否则的话他恐怕会浑身汗毛倒竖。  
之后Darwin就邀请Charles去参加他们的派对，Erik发现就是Azazel早上提到的那场。  
这时候Charles就歪着头来看了看Erik，似乎是被他黑着脸磨着臼齿的气场打扰到了。然后他欢快地对Darwin说：“当然。”  
Erik觉得他们说不定今晚就会在酒吧的洗手间里操起来。

下课后Azazel来找Erik拿钥匙，这是他本月第十次把自己关在了宿舍外面，可能是因为吸了太多大麻的缘故。  
Azazel拿了钥匙，又游说Erik加入晚上的派对  
Erik倒是突然问了句：“你同生物系的人很熟？”  
“至少漂亮的那几个都认识。”对方沾沾自喜地说道。  
“那你知道Charles Xavier吗？”  
Azazel一脸震惊地看着Erik：“我是说漂亮的那几个妞……”他呆呆地说：“好吧，Xavier大概也算漂亮，至少你看起来这样认为。”  
Erik本来想说我他妈的没觉得Xavier漂亮，但不知怎么话到嘴边就变成了：“我他妈的没说Xavier漂亮。”  
“好吧，”Azazel挠了挠头，“他在生物系挺受欢迎的，学业厉害，在帆船队当首发，听说为人也很不错，反正挺多妞喜欢他。而且他姓Xavier，你知道的吧，就是威彻斯特的那个Xavier家族。”  
这就证实了Erik对他家境的猜想。看起来Charles很善于经营公众形象，而实际上，他根本就不是那种面面俱到的圣人，Erik还记得他在课堂上十分武断地同自己说道：“从你今天的课堂发言看，你以后很有可能就是那种只认钱和权势的律师。”  
这话让Erik愤怒，的确，他选择读法律不是为了多么远大的理想，因为他的经济条件不允许他那么罗曼蒂克，但是他具备自己的是非观，而且恰恰相反，他最厌恶的就是那种只有钱和权势的人。  
而Charles Xavier就很危险地游走在这个范围的边缘。

晚上10点Erik还是去了冲撞，以员工的身份。他看到那群生物系的呆瓜在两点钟方向聚会，而Charles也位列其中。  
Azazel看到了Erik，就走过来跟他打招呼。  
“嘿，老兄，你果然还是来了。”俄罗斯人用那种“嘴上说不要，但身体却很老实”的理解眼神看他。  
“Janos求我来代班。”Erik面无表情地答道：“谁让他是我最喜欢的同事。”  
“噢，得了吧，你才不喜欢那个叫Janos的家伙，”Azazel一脸嫌弃地说，“你恨你所有的同事。”  
Erik耸了耸肩，理论上他这会儿应该在学校免费提供的健身房里做TRX训练，而不是在吧台里当个职场上的好好先生。他只是鬼使神差地答应了那个请求，很明显他是Janos的最后一个选择，对方只是抱着试试的态度，根本没料想到Erik会卖他这个人情。  
“所以说，”Azazel严肃地下了结论，“你得承认生物系的美人让你想入非非。”  
Erik听到这话才屈尊降贵地抬眼看了看Charles，那张脸上是酒后特有的神采飞扬，虽然灯光昏暗，但不妨碍他已经过分鲜艳的眼睛和嘴唇变得更为醒目。  
这会儿他居然顶着那张热爱科学坚持正义的面孔跳上一张桌子，表演两分钟喝掉一加仑红酒的把戏——而他竟然做到了——Erik敢打赌有些液体流进了他的衣领。然后Charles抹了抹嘴唇，志得意满地接受喝彩，像是在加冕一顶纨绔子弟之王的桂冠。  
看起来完全不成体统。  
Erik瞪着他湿漉漉的嘴唇，随后就撞上了Charles带着笑意的视线。  
Charles总是戴着这张又和气又快活的面具，顺理成章地赢得旁人的喜爱，同任何人讲话都带着那种你是他至关重要的伙伴的伪善和肉麻——  
当然除了Erik以外。  
可能是因为Erik显然对他缺乏仰慕之情。他们白天在课堂上针锋相对又无法彼此说服，于是Charles一脸粉扑扑的气恼神色，偶尔还失望地抿起嘴唇，用那种像是看上帝弃民的眼神幽幽地看他。  
简直让人无法直视。  
Charles显然没想到会在这里撞见Erik，他的笑容顿时僵在脸上，震惊地差点从桌上掉下去。但有赖于帆船运动塑造出来的运动神经和平衡力，他稳住了自己，连手中那根巨大的玻璃试管都毫发无伤。  
他有点手足无措地咬住了下唇。又是那种仿佛全世界都应该替他的不得体买单的神情。  
于是Erik勒令自己收回视线。“生物系都是书呆，”他顿了顿，“还有伪君子。”  
而本该听到这句回答的Azazel早就不知滚到哪里去了。

接下来的时间里Charles没再往吧台的方向看过。反正他身边那群蠢学生也没给他东张西望的机会，他们总是试图霸占他的注意力，就好像那是什么了不起的封赏。  
现在Erik大概能理解Charles那种理直气壮的自大是从哪儿来的了。  
然后就出现了一个让人反感的家伙，他看起来有中东血统，衬衣里像是穿了肌肉填充物，显出夸张的壮实。他不请自来地贴着Charles坐下，同他说话的架势像是在舔耳朵，不要脸的程度几乎冲破天际。  
大概Erik的注意力被吸过去太久，他的同事走过来担忧地问他：“那个男孩子欠你钱吗？你一晚上都是一副要揍扁他的模样。”  
Erik立刻推开吧台的弹簧门走了出去。  
隔着嘈杂的人群和背景音乐，Erik都几乎能听到那个蠢货在向Charles兜售自己的老二。他打算过去警告他们不准在公众场合亲热，当然厕所也不行。  
虽然上述行为从没被这间酒吧列为禁止事项，但只要Erik看不顺眼，眼下它就不能发生。  
Erik拨开人群走到了沙发的边上，正要开口就看到Charles站起来叫那个下流胚子闭嘴。  
这个态度倒是值得欣慰，虽说Charles的品性令人存疑，但总不至于无可救药。  
埃及蠢蛋和他的老二都不肯放弃，大概Charles总是散发着某种来者不拒的情圣气场（当然，Erik再次除外），又或者他的面孔和屁股最容易让人产生非分之想。  
Erik一脸嫌恶地制止了那人。他们沉默地对峙了一会儿，然后对方就选择放弃了。可见他所谓过人的床技和体力也无非是注了水的自我吹嘘。  
把麻烦解决掉以后Erik就没有留下的理由了，但没想到Charles居然颐指气使地要向他点一杯酒。  
这当然绝无可能，他要是再多喝几杯，恐怕就会操遍这间酒吧。  
Erik的拒绝倒是没能动摇他再喝一杯的决心，Charles居然尾随他去了吧台，就像一只循着奶酪而来的小老鼠。  
但没有什么小老鼠会懂得用那种不可能拒绝的眼神恳求一块奶酪。Erik怀疑刚才替Charles挡掉骚扰的行为引起了对方不甚恰当的遐想，他感到自己像是被一种“你必须喜欢Charles”的咒语包围。于是他一边暗自咒骂一边替Charles调了一杯处女莫吉托，这几乎耗尽了他的脏话储备。  
Charles继续用那种带着醉意的软绵绵的语调指责他克扣了酒精。Erik随口编了个在脸书上查到他真实年龄的谎言，毕竟Charles用来买酒的那张假ID堪称错漏百出。  
优等生若有所思地掏出了手机——Erik怀疑自己谎话要被戳穿，但没想到前者看了一会儿以后，只是一脸怅然地把它放回口袋。之后他没再抱怨，像个受欢迎的客人那样闷声喝着饮料。  
等到Erik再度抬起头的时候，Charles已经走了，只在杯底压了一张20美元的钞票。那一瞬间他想也没想就追了出去。  
等到Charles问他有什么事的时候，Erik才急中生智地从口袋里抽出几张小额纸币——今晚小费收入的一部分——递给对方：“我还没有找钱给你。”  
Charles幽怨地叹起气来：“你不知道世界上还有小费这种东西吗？”他说着，语气倒是公事公办的那种：“留着它吧，谢谢你刚才替我解围。”  
狗屎，Erik当然知道小费是什么，他手中攥着的这把就是。要是Charles接过去数一数，也许会发现它们加总后比20美元还多出那么一点。  
但谁叫他是个不在乎钱财的富家子弟呢？  
这让Erik别无选择地冷脸教训他不知节俭，没想到Charles竟然辩称他是全奖录取。好得很，一个生下来就有信托的富豪得到了学校的全额赞助，而像Erik这样父母双亡的孤儿就得背上30年才能清偿的助学贷款，这个世界可真他妈的公平。  
Charles突然像是被扎了一下那样抢过Erik手里那些劳动所得，然后火冒三丈地继续向前走去。  
而这进一步拉开了他们的贫富差距，Erik突然意识到自己的行为蠢得可以。  
但更蠢的是，他继续跟在Charles身后往学校走，就好像刚才Charles跟着他去要下一杯酒。而他连外套都没穿，他理应掉头回去把手头的工作做完，吧台前还有人在等着柠檬和杯口撒盐的龙舌兰。

这时候Charles突然问Erik：“你怎么知道的，关于我家族的那些事。”  
因为我向Azazel打听你，然后花了半个钟头在谷歌上研究你的家族？这听起来够变态了。Erik咳了一下，含糊其辞地答道：“你对自己的知名度还真是一无所知。”  
通常他这么说话的时候看起来都有点儿高深莫测，于是Charles自恋狂Xavier对这个答案买账了。他有点郁闷地说：“可我想保持低调，你知道，我只是来这儿上学的。”  
以及调情、买醉、外加随便找个人来操。Erik本想这么说，但莫名忍耐了下来。“它也不妨碍你上学。”最后他这样干巴巴地这样说。  
“哎，你不明白。”Charles一脸烦恼，倒像是同Erik和解了：“我刚才说过，我在游泳馆做一份兼职。上个月竟然有人主动溺水，就为了从我这儿得到一次免费的人工呼吸。”  
上帝作证，Erik真的不是很想知道别人幻想Charles的细节。Darwin和那个埃及学生已经让人目不暇接了，这真是个疲劳之夜。  
“这种蠢蛋最好没被救回来。”Erik冷冰冰地说。  
“事实上，在我把Logan叫来做心肺复苏的时候，她就自己醒过来了。”Charles无奈地笑了起来：“你能想象吗，就为了一次人工呼吸。”  
Erik阻止自己陷入对于那两片红唇的遐想，毕竟那句话里不应该有任何暗示的意味。“或许你拥有过多的狂热仰慕者。”他别开脸，有点不自在地说。  
“这一切只是因为家族的光环。”Charles自嘲地耸了耸肩：“我猜Xavier太太是个引人入胜的头衔，但她们——”Charles踟蹰了一下才接着说，“我是说任何一个姑娘，都不会有这样的机会。”  
不知为什么，Charles的脸红了起来，就好像富可敌国也是件令人羞耻的事似的。  
“假如你有个称职的家庭律师，”Erik烦躁地应用他纯属的专业知识，“那他理应告诉你，一份婚前协议就能解决你的大部分顾虑。”  
这时他们已经快走到生物系的宿舍楼，这让Erik松了口气，他总算要从Charles的性爱或是婚姻问题中得到解脱了。  
“你住在哪个房间？”Erik问他。  
“不用你送了。”Charles看起来垂头丧气。  
这可不行，他已经盯梢Charles一整晚了，从酒吧到回程的路上，他甚至为此擅离职守，功亏一篑当然不是他会接受的选项。  
“我坚持。”Erik坚定地说。  
“我又没请你上楼喝咖啡。”Charles突然恼火地仰起脸瞪着Erik，脸上的红晕变得更深了。  
“我他妈的没想在这个点喝咖啡。”Erik也努力地瞪回去：“我看到你进了房门就走。”  
Charles那双无所不能的蓝眼睛里流露出一丝崩溃，最后他妥协了。

隔天早上Erik是被Emma的电话叫醒的。  
“你今天起得很晚，”Emma意味深长地在电话那头说，“你昨晚做什么去了？”  
“我在酒吧打工。”Erik抓过手表看时间，才刚过7点。  
“Shaw刚才送来了你的夹克，他告诉我昨晚关店的时候你不见了。”   
“那混蛋想约你。” Erik厌烦地说。Shaw是“冲撞”的老板，上个月Emma去店里探班的时候对她一见钟情，于是Erik的行踪就总是莫名顺畅地从他那里传递过去。  
“你的口袋里装了两个安全套，草莓口味带螺纹的加大尺码。”Emma慢吞吞地说：“不得不说，真是叫人大吃一惊。”  
但她的语气和意外大概没有半分关系。  
“你这该死的偷窥癖。”Erik骂了句德语脏话。  
“我只是在履行监护人的职责。”Emma不为所动地说：“很高兴知道我的弟弟不仅具有安全性生活的正确观念，还有根尺寸超群的老二。”  
“你知道自己听起来相当变态。”Erik冷冷地说。  
“你昨晚同一个男孩子一起走的，我希望落下的这两个安全套没有促成无保护的性行为。”  
“你怎么知道我和Charles一起走的？”  
“所以他叫Charles，很好听的名字。”Emma说：“Azazel告诉我的，自从我许诺介绍长腿的东欧同事给他认识，他就同我无话不谈了。”  
“你必须停下对我的监视。”Erik对着电话吼道：“我有能力管理好自己的生活。”  
其实Emma和Erik并没有血缘关系，只是Erik搬到麻省来时的邻居而已。十年前，Erik跟着父母从德国移民过来，但很快他的父母就因为交通事故双双罹难，慈悲的Frost夫妇向福利机构申请领养了Erik，但显然他们的女儿一点都没遗传到这种好心肠。  
“你知道作为监护人我享有一些特权，”对方愉快地说道，“比如说你要同Charles结婚，也必须先征得我的同意。”  
“首先，你不是我的监护人，你的父母才是——愿上帝保佑他们，”Erik咬牙切齿地说，“其次，我今年已经满18周岁了，婚姻可以自主。”  
“哦，它们的确是我那句话的重点。”Emma嗤笑了一声，不知为什么，Erik突然觉得有点燥热，然后他听到Emma接着说：“不管怎么说，你的个人生活总算有点儿起色了，这倒是件喜闻乐见的好事。禁欲和埋头苦读不该在大学里同时发生，你知道我在大学二年级的时候，学得有多努力玩得就更努力。”  
Erik想说事实明明只有后半句玩得努力或是操得努力，但他还是让自己接受了Emma难得的善意。  
“而且我一早就知道你是个基佬。”Emma忽然在电话那头说：“没有直男从不盯着女人的胸部看又穿紧身的紫色高领毛衣——”  
Erik直接掐断了电话。

第二天有《公平》的课，理论上Erik应该已经决定弃课并在网络上注销掉这门课程，但毫无缘由的，他还是去了，大概他不想那么快就面对Magda那张生无可恋的面孔。  
出门时Erik意识到自己穿了件紧身的紫色高领毛衣——事实上它没那么紧，修身可能是个更精准的形容，它是接近黑色的那种暗紫，需要在很强的日光下才能显出紫色的光谱——Emma说它让人联想他的性取向，但这全无可能，它只能证明他的优雅品味并彰显他常年健身维持下来的好身段。  
于是Erik自信满满地走了出去。  
在课堂上他见到了Charles，后者穿着一件薰衣草色的V领针织衫，像奶油一样的颜色，里面是类似质感的瓷白色皮肤，他的裤子是那种松紧适宜的米色卡其裤，让他看起来虽然矮小但是比例还不坏。和自己相比，显然Charles穿得更像个随时准备开屏的基佬。

可是这个小个子不仅没冲着自己开屏，反而气势汹汹地揪住了他的衣领。  
“离我妹妹远点。”Charles凑近脸，不太熟练地警告他。  
老实讲，他一点也不适合用这种逞凶斗狠的语气讲话，那双好脾气的蓝眼睛缺乏威慑力，而两颊上的红晕让他看起来更像是在调情。  
当然这不是眼下要紧的事，要紧的是Charles居然有个妹妹……Erik不记得自己在Xavier家族的维基百科词条上查到过她的存在，而他的记性向来很可靠。  
“你他妈的在说谁？”Erik向Charles示范什么叫合格的挑衅。他冷冰冰的视线扫过对方的嘴唇并表现得毫不留恋，这才是不带有任何性暗示意味又充满了男子气概的对话模式，Erik为自己的表现感到满意。  
“Raven Darkholme，她是我妹妹。”Charles又气又急地说，像是生怕妹妹会受到Erik的染指，一个在他看来崇尚名利又面目可憎的混球。  
与此同时，Raven的问候信息——一条简短到看不出动机的“嘿”——出现在Erik的手机上，他这才意识到半小时前自己刚接受了对方的好友申请，那个同Xavier沾不上边的姓氏让他毫无警惕。  
“干嘛？”Erik回复她。通常他不会浪费时间搭理素未谋面的人，但这次他破例了。  
“你是不是同Charles有矛盾？”对方回得又快又直接。  
这下Erik有点明白了，Charles向妹妹抱怨自己，而后者充当着正义使者的角色来给他点颜色瞧瞧。Charles居然向一个女孩子哭诉自己在学校里受到的委屈，这简直娘炮到不像话，而自己甚至没对他有过什么出格的举动。但Charles就是那种能充分调动旁人保护欲的家伙，就连前天晚上的自己，都为了保护他的屁股而翘班送他回家。  
但显然那次护送行为本身就被Xavier兄妹解读成了骚扰。  
“我都不清楚她怎么会得知我的存在。”Erik阴森森地说。他的语气里有种被误解的恼怒。  
而Charles竟然连脖子都红了，V领衫没遮住的那部分胸膛看起来都是羞耻的粉红色。好吧，大概他想明白要妹妹出面保护自己这事有多差劲了。

上课后Erik没再理会Raven的信息，倒是对方不依不饶地接着问他：“你干嘛不喜欢Charles？”  
就算Charles长得比女装的埃迪雷德梅尼还要好看几分，他的头像也没能印在百元面值的钞票上，凭什么人人都得喜欢？难道Erik非要像那些下半身比脑子更发达的傻帽那样，倾倒于Charles的美貌和他的迷人风采，他才能得到作为一个正常人的谅解？  
于是当Charles质问Erik为什么无礼到不肯看着他的眼睛说话时，Erik立刻表示那是因为它们毫无引人入胜之处。  
那一刻Charles眼中满是饱受打击的诧异和不可置信的狐疑，Erik理应为自己扳回一城感到愉悦，但实际上他的心情愈发暴躁。  
而这种暴躁一直维持到了下课回复Raven的信息，他没办法整理好自己。  
“我干嘛要？”他恶狠狠地问。  
“我不会说他长得好看人又聪明那种肤浅的话。”没想到对方居然认真回复了。“因为他是那种真正的好人，对这个世界怀有最大的善意和希望。”  
这个答复让Erik觉得意外。他犹豫了一下，然后绷着脸继续写：“因为他是个Xavier，生来就拥有太多好东西，所以才会产生所谓乐善好施的美德。”  
“你居然觉得姓Xavier是种莫大的享受？！！！！！！”  
“你以为我会蠢到放弃一个显而易见的好处？！！！！！！”  
Raven发来了两条语气激烈的信息，看起来对Erik的评价相当不以为然。  
“Xavier家族最不需要的就是自由意志，Charles是从小就被安排好人生的。他本来必须去读政治或是法律然后去肯尼迪学院深造，因为这是长辈的愿望，但他选了自己喜爱的生物，这在你看来大概不是什么了不起的事，但家里为此切断了他的经济来源，这是反抗的代价。”  
“做一个Xavier看起来挺光鲜的，可实际上累得要命，Charles给了我全部的自由，也意味着他要肩负起双重的反叛压力，幸好他足够优秀。”  
Erik皱着眉瞪向他的手机屏幕。  
今天大概是他和Charles的最后一次交集，按照计划Erik会退掉《公平》这门课，停下人文学科对他造成的经济折磨，即便它确实比想象中要有趣得多，这点上Magda所言非虚。Charles大概会为他空出来的那个座位感到窃喜，就像拔掉了屁股上那枚恼人的刺。而那些觊觎着Charles的蠢货，比如说Darwin，会迫不及待地填上那个缺。  
听上去是个皆大欢喜的局面。  
但Erik觉得自己很不高兴，他甚至不高兴到把下午的兼职告了假。于是他无所事事地躺在宿舍里，扭成任何一个姿势都无法阻止自己陷入更为阴郁的心情。  
而另一边，Raven还在脸书上喋喋不休地追问：“你到底看不惯Charles的哪一点？”  
Raven大约认为她的哥哥是个完美无缺的大众情人，而Erik肯定是条有眼无珠的漏网之鱼。但事实上是她错过了Charles那些显而易见的问题。  
比如说他是个徒有其表的花花公子。  
比如说他有泛滥成灾的好心肠，却吝啬到没分配一丁点到Erik身上。  
比如说他没节操到同所有直立行走的生物调情，只排除了Erik在外——  
Erik当然没有这样做答，因为它们听起来太像是对于Charles欲盖弥彰的迷恋了。  
而实际上Charles那种无时不刻用眼睛和嘴唇勾引别人、却假装毫不自知的伎俩一点都不值得称道。他完全没有受到吸引，下午他对Charles眼睛的评价客观至极。Raven应该学会对他不欣赏Charles这个事实抱有足够的敬意。  
虽然Erik没发出任何类似于长吁短叹的动静，但这时候Azazel竟在大麻的余韵里问他：“哥们，你失恋了？”  
Erik立刻从床上弹了起来。“我他妈的没有迷恋Charles Xavier。”他一脸要让对方头破血流的恐怖神情。  
“哦，狗屎，”Azazel从自己的嘴炮中清醒过来，一脸震惊地看向Erik：“原来你是真的失恋了。”  
“见鬼，我没有。”  
“噢Erik，醒醒吧。”Azazel忽然一脸悲悯地说：“Xavier才不会同你约会呢，这注定是段无疾而终的单相思。”  
“我说了我没有。”Erik双手握拳，脸色铁青。  
“政治系那个很出名的Moira MacTaggert你知道吧？”Azazel好像打定主意要让他接受现实：“那个妞又漂亮又会学习，是姐妹会的头儿，还有个在参议院当少数党领袖的老爸，完全就是女版的Xavier，可就连这样的极品，也没做成他的女朋友。”  
“而你嘛，”Azazel说着以挑剔的眼光审视了一下Erik，“你连胸都没有。”

Erik立刻从床上跳了起来，一脸阴沉地向他的室友走去。  
Azazel这才面露惊恐地用双手抱住自己：“你不能因为我说了实话就揍我，这太他妈的没品了！”  
而事实上Erik直接越过他，埋头在衣柜里翻了起来，那副架势像是要从里面掏出一把匕首或者干脆是一支手枪。  
“喂，我可以道歉，”Azazel结结巴巴地抖了起来，“说不定Xavier的癖好很奇怪，觉得连环杀手比棕发甜心更有吸引力、我是说，也许他会愿意同你约会，毕竟没人能保证他的脑子不会被撞坏、我的意思是，万一他就有点受虐倾向什么的——”  
这时候Erik已经从衣柜里拿出了一条泳裤，然后他拎起健身专用的那个圆桶包，头也不回地走了出去。  
当Erik走进游泳馆的时候，他很确信自己是来用冷水浇灭怒火的。这件事跟Charles一点关系也没有，他绝对不是那种会为了制造偶遇而处心积虑的花痴。  
但他显然忘了这是个暖洋洋的恒温泳池。  
Erik在泳池边看到了Charles，他裸着上半身，只穿着一条又紧又小、聊胜于无的泳裤——  
简直就是有伤风化，看在上帝的份上，他怎么不干脆穿一条屁股镂空的皮裤来上班？  
Charles无所事事地坐在泳池边上，手肘支在地上敞开双腿，那条泳裤把他的形状包裹到令人发指的一清二楚，Erik敢打赌这身装扮在纽约的同性恋大游行上会显得十分得体。  
而这个始作俑者竟敢向他抱怨有人为了一个人工呼吸干出主动溺水的蠢事？  
当看到Erik的时候，Charles看起来惊讶极了，他的嘴唇毫无戒备地微微张开，但下一秒他就谨慎地猫起腰并拢腿，摆出戒备的姿态。  
的确，他应该把自己从头到脚地遮起来，找份消防队或是宇航局的工作。Erik忿忿地这样想道。  
他没同Charles打招呼，因为他只是纯粹来游泳的，他又不是为了来同后者讲话。Erik戴上他的泳帽和泳镜，然后跳进了泳池。  
显然温水池没办法浇灭任何火气，Erik觉得自己在水里越来越生气，他现在仿佛有毁灭一艘潜水艇的能量。  
于是他果断地从池子里爬了出来，难道他也要让自己沉下去，然后等着Charles游过来，用他那两条不怎么壮实的手臂抱住自己吗？  
这绝不可能是一位来日律师会干出来的蠢事。  
Erik跟着Charles进了更衣室。这件事当然也是巧合而不是什么鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪行为，要知道他在水里不可能看得到Charles的行动路线。  
Erik扭开花洒的那一刻，Charles背对着他在小便池前面脱下了泳裤，两种水流的声音混在一起，盖住了Erik如雷的心跳。  
请再一次原谅Erik没那么喜爱艺术，但那绝对是一个他在大都会博物馆的雕塑群里都没见识过的屁股。他目瞪口呆地站在那里看着Charles释放完毕，像是为了方便Erik观赏那样尽责地弯下腰、翘起屁股，然后扭动着身体一点一点地把那条泳裤拉上去。  
没有人会像Charles这样把提裤子演绎得像是色情电影，这毫无疑问是相当、相当下流的一幕。  
就在Erik在希望它快点结束和希望它没那么快结束之间饱受煎熬之际，Charles穿戴妥当转过身来，然后他们的目光在最尴尬的那一刻交汇了。  
Charles呆了一下，视线滑向了他的下半身，几乎露出某种不可思议的表情。  
Erik反射性地捂住那里然后飞速背过身去。  
与此同时，他才后知后觉地发现花洒里浇出来的是冰水。  
以及他硬了。

Erik为他的老二感到可耻。但每当他闭上眼睛，那两瓣雪白的屁股就会出现。显然他的老二渴望被它们含住然后整根吞没。或者是那两片红唇。他会尽情抽插然后释放在那张堪称道德楷模的脸上。  
Erik从没有在一个下午冲过那么多冷水澡还感到性致勃勃。  
虽然他真的不喜欢Charles，但他的老二无疑渴望着他。  
他那副又亢奋又萎靡的样子吓到了Azazel，于是他给Emma通风报信。  
那个女人立刻雷厉风行地给Erik打电话并且教训他。  
“你就不能约Charles出去吗？”Emma说：“我们Frost家可没有你这样的怂包。”  
“我他妈的本来就不姓Frost。”  
“好的，怂包Lehnsherr，你干嘛不敢约Charles？”  
“因为我没想约他。”是的，Erik只想睡他。仅此而已。他完全没有动心。  
“因为你怕自己惨遭拒绝。”Emma继续在电话那头高谈阔论：“虽然那简直是毫无悬念的结局。”  
“那你他妈的怂恿我约他？”  
“因为我就想看你被拒绝的凄惨模样——”  
Erik果断切断了这通电话。然后Emma继续打过来。  
“Erik，亲爱的，你得试试约他，”这次她的语气倒是充满了鼓励而不是打击，“我想你也不是全无希望。”  
“为什么？”  
“毕竟Azazel同我说他是个圣人，也许他会看在你为了他激素失调的份上，勉强牺牲自己同你——”  
Erik再一次挂断了Emma的电话，这一次他还把手机甩在了地上。  
谢天谢地世界安静了。  
当然也要感谢万能的保修期。

虽然Erik笃定自己没有愚蠢地坠入情网，但Charles还是不请自来地进驻了他的春梦，并在里面摆出各种叫人瞠目结舌的撩人姿态。  
这个变故让Erik错过了注销《公平》的最后期限——这意味着他将为那三个学分买单——以及他翘掉了它的第三堂课。  
很好，现在他花费巨资买了一堂不会去上的课，这真是人生中最为明智的决定。  
Charles就像是某种毒品或者邪教，沾上了一丁点就变成了摆脱不掉的梦魇。即便Erik充分地警惕并且告诫自己少去看那双眼睛，但它们还是像诅咒一样在他的脑子里生了根。  
直到Emma晚上硬把他拉去了“冲撞”。虽然是以庆祝他的失恋为名义，但Erik怀疑她就是为了找个借口去同Shaw鬼混。  
但Erik没料到他居然在那儿撞见了Charles，他无所不在的噩梦。  
Charles身旁的卡座上有个金发妞在使劲瞪他，像是要向他展示她面部神经和眼球肌肉的极限。Erik认出她是Charles的妹妹Raven，她像个传教士那样向Erik诉说了Charles的种种好处，但没换来半点信仰，因而显得恼羞成怒。她应该在万圣节的时候穿一身神奇女侠的紧身衣，既然她这么喜欢为别人的事打抱不平。  
而上帝作证，Erik这两天的睡眠质量究竟有多差。他不应该被Raven当做一个罪犯来对待。  
Charles面前摆了一长排杯子，看起来他打算独占那瓶灰雁。那双蓝眼睛带着雾气，看起来有些忧伤。  
但他妈的，Erik才是那个有资格忧伤的人。可他像个男子汉那样让自己看上去很冷静。  
多看一眼Charles的眼睛就像是多掀开魔盒的一角，后面将是接踵而至的灾难。于是他让自己转过头去看酒单。但实际上他不需要看那张纸就能背出所有的选项。  
“那就是Charles？”Emma笑眯眯地问他：“看不出你喜欢这个类型。我一直以为巨石强森才是你的菜。”  
Erik已经不想追究她为什么能把Charles对号入座这件事了，显然Azazel又起到了关键作用。  
“我不喜欢他。”  
“噢你明明喜欢得要死，”Emma用那种了如指掌的语气说，“你都不敢看他的眼睛。”

“我也不看你的胸部，”Erik冷漠地撇了她一眼，“这同胆量没关系，只是它们恰好不符合我的审美。”  
“既然如此，”Emma装模作样地露出一脸恍然大悟的表情，“我猜你不会阻止我去约Charles，因为我们恰好对他有着截然相反的喜爱程度。”  
她说着向Charles的方向挤出一个在Erik看来极尽虚假的风骚笑容，但Charles那家伙竟然看傻了，他平时要撩遍整个学校的那股聪明劲上哪儿去了？  
Erik闻言立刻吼道：“你对他来说太老了，这他妈的是犯罪。”  
“上次是谁告诉我的，18岁已经不需要监护人了。”Emma似笑非笑地扭头看他：“再说，Charles看起来也不排斥我。”  
Erik正想严词反驳，就发现Magda的来电提示，于是他飞快地警告Emma别背着他轻举妄动，然后走到门廊里安静一些的地方接起了电话。  
Magda为他在《公平》那堂课坚持下来感到欣慰，并告知他那门课的教授对他印象颇好，但希望别再发生毫无缘由的旷课行为。  
那完全不是毫无缘由的——Erik想争辩，但他的学术顾问大概无法理解坐在一个会令他产生生理反应的同性身旁是多么难熬。尤其对方大约还目睹了他勃起的那一刻。是的，他在男更衣室淋着冰水的同时，因为一个屁股而感到心猿意马，并且被对方目睹了关键证据——感谢他那根尽帮倒忙的老二——不需要外部佐证Erik就能判断这事本身有多扭曲和变态了。  
现在Charles保管觉得他比那个溺水妞更加绝望以及不可理喻。或许还充满了威胁性。  
Erik忍耐着听Magda的谆谆教诲，这时他看到Charles竟出现在吧台边同Emma攀谈起来。  
Erik知道Emma那些俗套的把戏总是屡试不爽，于是他果断终止了同Magda的通话，快步走了回去。他发现Emma竟然给Charles买酒，从杯子判断那是一杯基酒含量很高的长岛冰茶，Charles的双唇间含着一根紫色的吸管，两颊因为吸吮的动作略微凹陷，而那双神采奕奕的蓝眼睛在看到Erik的一瞬闪现出一丝慌乱。  
他妈的。  
Erik握紧双拳，用那种几乎会把手机拧碎的力道。  
“你他妈的是有什么毛病，你给他买酒喝？你知道他才几岁？”他像个懦夫那样冲着Emma咆哮起来。  
“哦，我知道他和你一样大，Erik，”Emma洋洋得意地宣称，“他刚才还劝我别跟你约会了。”   
所以比“Charles觉得Erik是个不折不扣的变态，往后他只能仰仗着幻想和右手度日”更糟糕的局面出现了，那就是Charles觉得Erik是个不折不扣的变态，但他的操蛋姐姐倒还算有几分姿色。  
他简直想揪起Charles的衣领告诉他这个女人是多么表里不一，她看起来凹凸有致但那完全是塑形内衣的功劳，她熬夜抽烟又不施粉黛的样子看起来像是童话里描述的那种巫婆。说她是红桃皇后都算是抬举了她。  
Erik看向Charles，他的眼睛、嘴唇、喉结，还有领口阴影下瓷白色的皮肤。而那双无辜的蓝眼睛也回望着他，带着一点令人心碎的乞求和希冀。Erik感到心脏被重重锤了一下——他不喜欢Charles，这是多么矫情的鬼话啊，事实上他从未像现在这样深陷爱河——这个念头几乎让Erik燃烧起来，而下一秒他就落荒而逃了。

他只是违心说了一句话，为什么就得到了这样的滑铁卢？  
故事走向仿佛永远都带着旧约式的审判意味，他只是醒悟得稍微迟钝了一点，就有心怀不轨的毒蛇前来捷足先登。  
好吧，也许不止一点，和自己的老二相比，他的脑子就像是块年久失修的钟表。但凡它还存有一丝一毫的功能，就应该在撞上那双眼睛的第一刻起提醒自己。  
而现在它被重新上了发条，后知后觉地告诫Erik他已经被Charles宣判了死刑。  
操。简直是百无一用。  
Charles和Emma是同一种人，他们自然会有焦点人物和万人迷之间的高手过招，但那已经同Erik毫无瓜葛了。把故事真正的男女主角联系到一起，这就是他存在的唯一价值。  
Erik感到自己从未像现在这样遭受重创。去他妈的Charles Xavier，他就是故意来向这个世界证明自己有多失败的是不是？他甚至比天启和Darwin更悲惨，他都没有机会得到过Charles的柔情相待，他只拥有对方罕见的敌意，他大概是这个世界上最不可能得到Charles垂青的人。而且在可预见的未来，他恐怕还要百般容忍Charles和Emma卿卿我我的不堪景象。  
所以没有人能拒绝Charles的魅力，要是有人看似具备这个本领，多半是因为他的脑子该换个新的了，就像Erik。不得不说在这点上Raven就像是个未卜先知的预言家。

这时候Erik听到身后有个让人喜出望外的声音在叫自己，他骤然停步转身，嘴唇差点撞上对方冒着汗的鼻尖。  
Charles大概误会了Emma是Erik的女友，所以来求得后者的谅解。Erik根本不想继续这个话题，然后他听到对方说了什么来着？  
“和Emma没有关系。”Charles红着脸说。  
没有关系！看吧，他就知道Charles不可能有这么差劲的品位，他之所以去同Emma说话根本不是因为看上了她那不上道的面孔和胸脯。  
随后发生的事就像做梦一样。Charles用那种朗读十四行诗一样婉转的语调赞美他的老二，他舔着嘴唇跃跃欲试的样子就好像那玩意儿是这个世界上最美味的棒棒糖。  
下一刻Erik搂过Charles狠狠吻住了他。

-FIN-


End file.
